super_boy_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Jackson
Spencer Jackson otherwise known as Spirit Mask is the protagonist of the Spirit Mask series. Spencer is the alter ego of the superhero Spirit Mask. He is assisted by JFlash and occasionally a cat called Canvas in his fights. Spencer gained super powers after drinking a chemical on a dare. The chemical was apparently an incomplete science experiment, causing half of the blood in Spencer's body to turn into a green chemical. Spencer's right arm and foot now bleeds green blood. The chemical also caused him to gain laser-beam powers in his hands. Spencer is often known for his hot temper. Development A draft for Spencer was first drawn in April 2012. He was drawn as a college-age boy with straight dark brown hair and a thin frame (Stanley at this time was drawn as a high schooler). Spencer's age was lowered later on to an eighth grader (causing Stanley to become an elementary schooler) and his hair was made darker and messier. History In Season 1 a flashback of Spencer's life was shown, starting from his preschool years when Stanley was born. He was apparently really behind in preschool, not knowing how to differentiate between shapes and colors and not learning the alphabet properly. Zoe was seen bullying him badly in kindergarten, causing him to burst into tears. Spencer gained some confidence while in elementary school, when he met Max who was even more scared and naive than him. By this time, he and Zoe had become friends and Max refused to talk to them, he was so shy. He only opened up a little when they both rescued him from drowning in a lake. It is unknown exactly how Spencer met Anne, but while talking about how they met in a Season 1 episode Anne mentions that she had "only thrown that ball in his face accidentally". Personality Spencer's most prominent characteristic is probably his awful temper which shows up if he gets the slightest bit annoyed. This even caused many villains to just run away whenever he is in full swing. Spencer has a habit of shooting laser beams everywhere or wherever he can point them when he is mad, he just loses control and sometimes causes random people to go unconscious when they hit them (Max being one victim). Spencer is lighthearted and humorous when he isn't angry, and most strangers mistake him to be a calm and quiet person. He enjoys all sorts of random pranks though sometimes he prefers watching than doing (Stanley is usually the doer). He likes cracking jokes and making people laugh but rarely uses his powers for fooling around (Again, Stanley is the one who shines here). Spencer has often given Stanley a ticking-off for fooling about with his powers. Spencer likes a laugh now and then and is usually a lighthearted but sensible, caring person who gives things thought before leaping into it. Spencer's personality contrasts heavily with Stanley's, who is the opposite of him in many ways. Despite Spencer's easygoing and lighthearted personality, Spencer is actually diagnosed with ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder). He often cannot concentrate on things for long, and often spaces out thinking about random things deeply. Similarly Stanley is diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder). Physical appearance At the beginning of the series Spencer is portrayed as an averagely heighted, skinny and pale-faced boy with extremely messy black hair and rather large brown eyes (green in Super Boy form). Currently Spencer is much more taller and seems even more skinnier at the age of 15, though his hair is somewhat less messy. Spencer is usually wearing a red T-shirt with short black sleeves and jeans that are a few centimetres too big for him, with bright yellow sneakers. In his Super Boy form he has a black cape, black gloves and boots, red suit and black belt with a yellow S in the middle, the opposite colouring of Stanley's costume. Spencer gained super powers when he was 14, when a classmate called Connor made him drink a chemical on a dare. Abilities Powers Spencer has bright lime-green coloured laser beams he can shoot from his hands and eyes easily which can reduce things to dust or create green flames occasionally (they usually appear when Spencer is really mad). His beams are somewhat stronger than Stanley's, probably due to the fact he had a full dose of the chemical. Belt Spencer's belt is the dominant one, controlling the actions of Stanley's which doesn't work without his. Spencer's belt gives him the power of flight, enhanced strength, enhanced vision and something which Stanley doesn't have; speed. Spencer's belt is also known to often run out of battery in the wrong place at the wrong time. Trivia *Spencer can't stand the DC comics superhero Superman and heavily dislikes him. *Ironically Spencer loved to watch a TV series called Super Kid when he was younger. Quotes :"We don't ''need a weird-looking mutant. We've got Stanley''"--- Be Careful What You Drink For :"You can't ground someone who isn't actually on the ground!"--- To Canvas in Snaking Patterns :"Yeah, I may LOOK calm, but in my mind, I've murdered you exactly 896 times"---Brain Food, Again. :"Just remember that if we're caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English"---To Stanley in Lights, Please?? :"Expectations are the root of all headaches----Spencer Jackson"---Plagiarizing Shakespeare in Max And The Freak-Stalk :"I can't believe I'm fighting a plastic spoon."---The Woes Of A Willow Tree Category:Main characters Category:Characters